So this, is Love
by Twilights Horizon
Summary: My own continuation of the manga's Chapter 42 As Ikuto's words echoes through Amu's head, her being, what are these feelings she's experiencing - like the shattering of glass fragments? ONESHOT FOR CONTEST


Chapter 43: So this, is Love

His words echoed, for what seemed like an eternity. The cool afternoon breeze whipped around his hair, his eyes, a clear blue, the same eyes that had held Amu's as he confessed his love on that one night long ago. What was it he said back then? The boy who cried wolf.

Amu opened her mouth slowly, trying to form together words to express the amount of emotion that had hit her. Her eyes watered and her heart gave a painful ache, like the ticking of a grandfather clock. Her lips moved and she managed to croak one word.

"Why?"

Ikuto smiled gently, still holding that brilliant gaze. "I'm going to look for my father, overseas, with mother."

Amu's eyes widened, and she instantly remembered what Utau said about her family. She had said her father was missing. If he is alive, then thats great but, what about Utau?

"Utau's got work to do with her manager here. She's needs to be free and chase her own ambitions now," Ikuto said, answering my thoughts.

Ikuto tore his eyes from my gaze and looked at the amusement park, wistfully.

"I always dreamed that he would be alive, my father that is. Even though I pretended not to care, I really did, a lot," he muttered, more to himself than Amu.

Amu was still speechless. Her heart was aching with every beat, but she still tried to do her cool and spicy act despite herself.

"F-fine with me!" she blurted out, turning her head away. "If you find your father, that's great! ..Really great.." Amu could feel a hot flush rising up to her cheeks as she folded her arms in her "tsun-tsun" way. She closed her eyes, hoping Ikuto would fall for her nonchalant act.

"Amu-chan...," sighed Ran.

"That's our Amu-chan for you!" Miki commented.

"...S-shut up!" Amu snapped.

Silence only greeted her.

Slowly, she opened one eye, only to see Ikuto's face right in front of hers, with that all too familiar smirk.

"Kya!" she stumbled back, tripping over the sidewalk.

The next moment felt like slow motion. Her arms flailed around helplessly, as she tried to grab onto something, but only finding Ikuto's arm. She pulled him down with her. Before she knew it, Ikuto was on top of her on the soft grass, still wet with dew. The moment felt everlasting. The suns rays highlighted Ikuto's face and almost blinded her vision. Ikuto's nose and lips were an inch away from hers, an inch away from a kiss. Amu's vision started to blur, was it tears? Or was the sunlight so brilliant it irritated her sensitive eyes? Everything to do with Amu was sensitive, her eyes, her ears, even her heart. She could feel her heart pounding, pounding, faster, faster, and Ikuto's breath, mingling with hers.

"What is this feeling, I'm feeling?" Amu thought to herself, desperately fighting tears. "This fluttery, heartbreaking feeling. I feel like the world's crumbling into the tiniest fragments, like glass shattering. My chest feels like it's about to leap out! Why...? When I'm with Tadase-kun, I don't feel a thing like this. So...it can't be love. Right...? The unfamiliar feeling shattered into tears. She could feel her limbs shaking as her eyes started to leak with overflowing tears.

Ikuto's eyes, dazed up until now, widened. He lifted his head away, giving Amu breathing space. With one finger, he gently brushed away Amu's tears.

"Amu.." his eyes looked hurt and distraught as he tried to break away from his personality to apologize.

"Ikuto.." Amu breathed. "Why..can't I ever see you again? Why did you have to say that?"

He turned his head away, trying to hide a mask of pain.

"Why! Ikuto!" Amu cried. "Why? We're friends aren't we?"

Ikuto tried to hide a flinch as the word friend was mentioned. He had always wanted more than friendship with Amu, his desires were powerful, as much as he tried to suppress them. He hated the jealously that he had had for Tadase, who he had loved as a little brother all these years, despite the intense hate that Tadase had directed at him. Now he was pushing away the most important person to him, since Tadase, and besides his family who he loved intensely. It was painful, but Ikuto had never imagined that it would be this hard, this....painful and heartbreaking. He could feel his heart aching for him to stroke Amu's face, pull her into his arms, and gently kiss her forehead and lips. But..he must control his desires until the very end. It could never work, Amu was not...for him. She belonged with...Tadase. Ikuto's heart burned again, and he refused to look into Amu's eyes. He feared that her all too beautiful and clear eyes would see right through him.

Ikuto refused to answer, and lifted himself up, off the ground, refusing heaven.

Amu sat up, wrapping her arms round her legs in a stubborn manner.

"I hate you Ikuto," muttered Amu.

"Grow up," Ikuto answered.

He held his hand out for her, but Amu refused, and got herself up, brushing grass off her skirt. Ikuto turned his back to her, sighing.

"...Y-you idiot! Why don't you think I care about you? Stop pushing me away! B-b-because...I-I-I'm in l-l..."

The blush on Amu's face intensified as she tried to say the last word.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoru who were basically like backdrop in this scenario were just floating, speechless.

A swirl of tears blotted Amu's vision like a swirl of sakura petals.

A warm feeling.

A sweet scent.

Strong arms.

Soft hair.

Amu had been silenced by Ikuto's lips.

Ikuto had pulled her into a strong hug, and placed his lips onto hers. Amu's heart raced furiously as Ikuto's tongue traced her lip line gently. Ikuto, almost in a rude way, pulled away from her suddenly, as if he regretted what he had done. Amu, speechless, couldn't say a word, she only touched her lips with her finger, blushing madly.

"What was that? I..don't understand. Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

Ikuto's eyes met hers and Amu's eyes widened as she saw regret and hurt mixed with sadness reflected in them. His fists clenched. Then he sighed, and smirked.

"Got you."

Amu's head exploded with steam as she started doing her all too famous spazz. "W-why you!!" she cried, pointing at him furiously. "How dare you take my first kiss!"

Amu blushed even more and turned away, holding her face in embarrassment. It really was her first kiss too! How could she be so fickle? She wasn't even going out with Ikuto!

Ikuto chuckled, "I'm really going to miss that part of you."

He turned his head away to look at the clear crystal blue sky. Amu followed his gaze, and she saw that he was looking at the tall building of Easter.

"Eas..ter?"

"Yep, I'm officially the manager of Easter now," Ikuto said, without a trace of a brag. His tone was almost bored.

"Wow, that's great, isn't it?" Amu cried enthusiastic. "Utau can join up with the record company now and she can get to even higher heights!"

Ikuto said nothing, smiled, then sighed. "It's always so easy to kids isn't it? They think that life is a walk in the park."

"Eh?" Amu pouted. "You're more like a rebellious child yourself! Plus there's not much of an age gap between us, if I'm a kid then you're even more of a kid!!"

"Huh, whatever."

The sun began to lower itself onto the horizon, the sky blending into a brilliant blend of orange, red and yellow shades. Amu and Ikuto had stayed in the amusement park for a couple of hours now, just talking. Amu wished the moments with Ikuto could last forever.

"It's about time for you to head home right?" Ikuto pointed out.

The sky now was turning into a black abyss. Where did the time go?

"Ikuto..."

"I'll walk you home."

"Through the kuro neko's alleyway shortcut?" Amu asked, instantly wary.

Ikuto's head turned round to smirk at Amu, "You know me too well, Amu."

Amu froze, gaping. "No way!!"

"Don't worry, I'll carry you, princess," Ikuto grinned, picking Amu up.

"H-h-hey! Idiot let me goo!!" Amu cried, flailing helplessly.

"No can do!"

"Just take it easy Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. "Go, go, Amu-chan!"

"Ran, Miki, Suu, help me!" Amu growled as Ikuto swept her away with a cheeky yet innocent grin.

Ran, Miki and Suu just giggled and ignored her. "Amu-chan, you're enjoying it riiight?"

"Hmmph!"

Ikuto chuckled, as he character changed to jump over a massive wall. Amu reluctantly looked up into Ikuto's eyes, wondering. Her heart continued to leap and race, all the way to her house.

Ikuto jumped up to Amu's balcony, and dropped her off, landing soundlessly.

"T-thanks," Amu said simply, brushing herself off.

"No problem, princess," Ikuto replied, smiling.

Amu blushed and looked away stubbornly.

Moments went by, and Ikuto was just standing there awkwardly, as if he had forgotten his lines in a play. Finally, he sighed and bent down to meet Amu's eyes. Amu almost stumbled back in fright and surprise.

"Amu, to tell you the truth..."

Amu's heart thumped painfully. What was he saying?

"I love you."

Amu felt a hurricane of emotions hit her in a forceful wave. Unconciously, her hands moved up to her mouth as she gaped.

Ikuto smiled, and stepped back to give Amu breathing space. "You stole my heart away."

Amu couldn't say a word.

Ikuto let go and leapt onto the balcony rail, like a cat, always like a cat. "Goodbye, Amu."

Amu's eyes widened in fear and pain. Time slowed down. She ran to the balcony, and reached out for Ikuto, trying her hardest to stretch her fingers to touch him, for the last time. She failed. Her fingers closed around thin air, for Ikuto was already gone, gone forever, gone from her life, gone. Never had someone leaving had her break down as much as this did. Not even Nadeshiko's leaving, or Kairi's. Her knees gave way, and she hit the cold wooden balcony floor like a stone. Her tears were flowing relentlessly now. She clutched her face, crying helplessly like a baby. She tilted her head, wailing to the black sky. Ran, Miki and Suu could only look on, sadly, witnessing her pain.

I see, Amu thought to herself, for the one part of her that wasn't shaking with sadness and grief, was the part that had been in wonder for most of the day.

So this, is Love.

Amu had realised, only a second too late.

--------

By Alicia/snowflakes1515/Snowflakes/Starburst16/Starlight/Twilight's Horizon

(Yeah I go by a lot of names -.-)

I created this for Futari Wa Pretty Anon's Shugo Chara Day's contest. After I emailed it to them, I decided to upload this to . Why not?

Notes:

"Tsun-tsun" - Short for Tsundere, means acting aggressive and hiding your true feelings which are actually caring.

"Kuro-neko" - Black Cat in Japanese


End file.
